


This feels right and I'm letting it

by bitheflowers



Series: Berena appreciation week 2018 [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Pride, it's basically lowkey that, just fluffy gays being gay, you know that trope of the grumpy one and the excited one who makes the grumpy one happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: Bernie needs some persuading to go to Pride while Serena is pure enthusiasm. Will Bernie have as dull a time as she expects or will Serena's excitement be infectuous enough to make them both enjoy their day out?(A terrible summary of my first fic for Berena Appreciation Week)





	This feels right and I'm letting it

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never posted a fic in this fandom before even though I write quite a lot. I plan to write more, if this is any good. Keep in my mind that this is not beta read because both my usual readers are busy atm. Anyway, please enjoy this gay mess and leave me some feedback!
> 
> Prompt is 'pride'
> 
> Title is from '10 am Gare Du Nord' by Keaton Henson

The first time Dom asks Bernie if she’s going to London Pride, she merely laughs it off. As nice as his offer to go together- he and Lofty, she and Serena -is, it takes her by surprise and she declines without really thinking about it. The second time, Dom clearly has a plan to get her to join them. He counters not only her, but Serena as well, as they wait for their coffee in Pulses. His excitement over the trip is enough to get Serena on board right away, the brunette turning to look at Bernie expectantly. Still, Bernie manages to brush it off, says that they’ll see what happens and she thinks to herself that is that. However, now Serena is intent on going as well and there is no escaping her enthusiasm. Bernie realises it’s only a matter of time before Serena gets her to agree to go, well aware that she can’t refuse the woman anything for long. So it goes that the third time the question comes up, Serena presents some very convincing, non-verbal, arguments and Bernie finally gives in.

She texts Dom to tell him the news and a text filled with colourful emojis indicates that he is quite happy about it. They agree to meet at the train station and take the train into London together early enough and Dom not so subtly reminds them to wear something appropriate. Bernie doubts she will wear anything other than some black jeans and a t-shirt but Serena goes out of her way in the next two weeks, going shopping whenever she can, to find the perfect pride outfit. She urges Bernie to step out of her comfort zone, to swap her neutral tones for something more flashy. 

They spend the evening before the event going through their wardrobe, Serena sitting on the edge of the bed while Bernie holds up various items of clothing that are all deemed ‘gorgeous, but not quite right’. She ends up wearing one of Serena’s colourful blouses, much to her own delight once she notices the smell of Serena clinging to the fabric. The shirt is loosely tucked into her black jeans, a few buttons at the top undone to show off her collarbones, but not enough to allow the scar on her chest to be visible. Serena approves of the look and hums appreciatively as she kisses Bernie’s cheek and makes her way into the bathroom to put on her makeup. She calls Bernie into the room with her and the blonde reaches out for her own small bag with basic beauty products while Serena plays around with bright eyeshadows and a vibrant lipstick. 

The drive to the station is short, Bernie behind the wheel next to a jittery Serena in a striped shirt that seems to have every colour in the rainbow on it. They wait around for Dom and Lofty for a while and when they show up, they make their way to the platform together, well on time for their train. Serena lets out a few curse words and a frustrated sigh when the board above the platform indicates that the train will be late. Bernie merely grabs the other woman’s hand, links their fingers together and presses a kiss to her temple to calm her down. 

Eventually the train arrives and they make their way into the city. London is bustling with people, music and colour surrounding them right away. It doesn’t take long for the guys to start socialising with a bunch of drag queens, looking back at Bernie and Serena with an apologetic smile before following their new friends into the crowd. Bernie can’t say she minds much, given that she is now alone with Serena and they get to experience things at their own pace at least. They pass a few people with pink, purple and blue striped flags and Serena wolf whistles and waves enthusiastically. She turns to Bernie with a huge grin on her face and it warms her heart to see Serena like this. 

They wander around for a bit, holding hands while they look at the parade and the thousands of cheerful people everywhere. It dawns on her how good it feels to be amongst so many likeminded people, to feel absolutely no shame in holding Serena’s hand tightly as they walk. It’s refreshing to be so completely themselves, even if the loud noises and the inevitable social contact still makes her a little uncomfortable. No one blinks an eye when Serena’s arms wrap around Bernie’s waist while they watch some people dancing on one of the stages. No one cares when Serena presses kisses against Bernie’s neck and cheek, squeezing her as if to say “look at us, here, together!”. It’s not until Bernie swiftly turns around and leans in to kiss Serena that other people seem to notice them. However, the reaction they get is one of whistles and cheers and Bernie smiles against Serena’s lips, her arms wrapping around the other woman’s neck as they enjoy the chance to indulge in a deeper kiss.

It’s much later when Bernie gets a text from Dom, asking her where they are so they can meet up again for some food and drinks before heading back to Holby. When they reunite, Bernie makes sure to wrap an arm around Dom’s shoulders, silently thanking him for this. It isn’t until they’re home again, sitting on the couch with their feet up and a glass of wine in their hands, that Bernie fully admits to Serena how glad she is that they went. 

Serena strokes her fingers through her blonde curls, presses a soft kiss against Bernie’s temple and asks her tentatively, “Wanna go again next year?” 

She is met with an enthusiastic nod and a wide smile from the blonde. “I’d love to.”


End file.
